There's Always Another
by Naresome Hyakujuu
Summary: In my experience, there's always another "Rachel" in at least one grade other than yours. For Rachel Berry, the appearance of one Rachel Rosen was a bit of a shock. Warning: Self-indulgent author insertion. Takes place after S3 Ep1


There's always another

Summary: In my experience, there's always another "Rachel" in at least one grade other than yours. For Rachel Berry, the appearance of one Rachel Rosen was a bit of a shock. Warning: Self-indulgent author insertion. Takes place after S3 Ep1

A/n: I do not own Glee and Ms. Rosen is based on myself. Chapter titles are the songs you should download/listen to before reading.

Ch 1: #SINGITFORJAPAN

The halls had quieted down since the massacre of the purple pianos. The pianos occasionally were kicked or used as trashcans, but rarely did anyone ever play them anymore. Especially since they were one down while the Burnt Blaine piano was getting repainted. They were left with the Food Fight piano, which was occasionally placed in one hall or another to be forgotten, and the Pulled apart by Sue piano had a permanent place in the choir room lest Sue decided to pull out more of its strings. Which was why Rachel Berry was confused when she heard chords being played while she walked to English. She knew Kurt and Blaine were off walking to geography on the other side of campus, so it couldn't be them, and the only other person she knew who could play, besides herself of course, was Brad. But Brad rarely left his baby grand in the choir room.

Immediately she thought it was Sunshine, back from Vocal Adrenaline to make amends, but the tone of voice was different. Strong, trained in musical theater like her was, but it held a small growl. It sounded almost eerily similar to hers, and her thoughts jumped straight to Harmony. Oh god, the Gerber baby had come to flaunt her credits right in her face. She picked up her pace, and quickly flew around the corner to see a completely new face. A curly haired brunette was bent over the Food fight piano, her purple shirt almost matching its shade perfectly. She was stunned for a second, recognizing the nose of a fellow Jew, mixed probably, judging by the size of it. Rachel had never seen this girl before, and judging by the fact that her mom, and the Principle's secretary flanked her, the new girl must be planning on coming to McKinley. Although she was glad to finally have another Jew at the school besides the Opportunity Jew that was Noah Puckerman, she wasn't too keen on loosing her Maria role to an up and comer. Still…. she had to admit the girl had pipes. She was obviously self-taught at piano, judging by the way she only played the basic chords to a song Rachel was trying her hardest to place. She had heard it somewhere before, but the arrangement was different. Hiding behind the corner, she watched as the girl reached the chorus of her song.

"Sing it for the boys. Sing it for the girls. Every time that you loose it sing it for the world. Sing it for the deaf. Sing it for the blind. Sing it out for the ones that you left behind. Sing it for the world. Sing it for the world!" The new girl sang, closing her eyes and making a face Rachel was all too used to seeing in her own videos.

"Oh! Chemical Romance!" She exclaimed, finally realizing what the girl was singing. New Jew quickly looked up, looking curious and startled.

"You mean either My Chem or MCR. Those are the only appropriate abbreviations." The girl said pushing her blunt bangs out of her eyes. Blunt bangs, curly hair, brown eyes, Jew nose; this girl was starting to be too similar. "I hate to sound like a butt hurt fangirl, but yeah, no. You'd be mad at me if I referred to Barbra as something equally stupid." She smiled, sticking her hands into the front pockets of her black jeans. "Was I not supposed to play it? She said it was fine as long as I wasn't loud." The girl gestured to the secretary who shrugged.

"Oh no, it's fine. That's the point. We're trying to find new members to join the Glee Club." Rachel explained, walking closer to the girl. "I recognized the song. We almost sang it in club for Nationals."

"You have a Glee club that sings MCR? Sign me up!" The other girl cried, clapping her hands. "Tell me you sang it while dressed like Killjoys!"

"N-no, we were dressed in plaid and flannel." Rachel was a little taken aback by the sudden reaction. Okay, so maybe the girl wasn't as similar to her as she thought. "I'm sorry, killjoys?"

The new girls face fell. "You're serious? Oh god, thank goodness I came along. You need somebody to keep you on track. I'm Rachel, by the way. Rachel Rosen."

Now it was the other Rachel's turn for a face fall. "You're Rachel too?" The Rosen girl laughed, clapping Berry on the shoulder.

"There's always another one huh? You a junior too? Cause that would be weird if you were." Berry tried her hardest to fake the other's enthusiasm.

"No, I'm a senior. I'm graduating and going to an art school in New York." Rachel said, tipping her head up to sound posh.

"No kidding? Good luck with that. I plan on going back to LA and going to CSU Fullerton. They have a kick ass musical theater program."

"Y-you're from LA?" Berry asked, feeling more and more threatened by the minute.

"Yeah, Dad got a new job so we got moved to Hicksville. Not that I mind it. It's just different. Never been to a public school before. I was in a high school for the arts back home." Rosen smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "Anyway, I gotta go finish my tour. See you around twinsie!"


End file.
